


Любые желания

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: В его взгляде было все: неверие, восхищение, удивление, восторг, желание. Все что только возможно.





	Любые желания

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: клизма, belly inflation

Гарри выпрямился над думосбором и еще несколько секунд всматривался в жемчужные завихрения, осмысливая увиденное. Потом медленно перевел взгляд на Снейпа. Тот очень прямо сидел в кресле и не отрывал взгляда от газеты.  
  
— Ты правда этого хочешь?   
  
Снейп неопределенно пожал плечами, перевернул страницу и снова замер с невозмутимым и равнодушным лицом.   
  
— Но мы же не магглы. Зачем нам это?  
  
— Для удовольствия, Гарри! — с досадой ответил Снейп, резко встряхнул и сложил газету. Он явно был не рад тому, что поделился своим желанием с партнером, который его не понял. — Для удовольствия, — повторил он мягче, заметив растерянность Гарри. — Но если один не хочет, второй не настаивает. Ты же помнишь наше правило ― мы его не нарушали и не будем нарушать впредь.  
  
Они действительно не нарушали его, но только потому, что всегда были согласны друг с другом. Их желания совпадали столько раз, что Гарри не переставал удивляться такой совместимости. И вот сейчас он не был уверен, что хочет того же, что и Снейп. Но Снейп откровенно рассказал и показал, чего ждет, открылся Гарри, которому доверяет, и надеется, что ему доверяют тоже. Хотелось сделать приятное если не себе, так хоть ему.  
  
Гарри вытянул из крепко сжатых пальцев газету и отложил ее. Обошел кресло и положил ладони на худые плечи, погладил мягкую ткань халата.   
  
— Я согласен. Что мне делать?   
  
Снейп вздохнул свободнее и сжал лежащую на плече руку. Надо же, всерьез волновался и ждал отказа. Неужели согласие Гарри для него так важно? Может, действительно в этом что-то есть?  
  
— Тогда ты знаешь, что делать, – голос Снейпа прозвучал хрипло. Гарри вдруг тоже охватило возбуждение и ожидание чего-то странного и необычного.  
  
— Очищающее? Ну хорошо.  
  
— Нет. Просто представь, что ты маггл, и других способов у нас нет. Так ты немного растянешь себя и будешь знать, чего ждать. — Снейп поднялся из кресла и плотнее запахнул халат. — Иди в ванну. Я скоро приду.  
  
Гарри разделся, встал в ванну и взял в руки душевую лейку. Это эксперимент. Смелый, что и говорить, очень на любителя, а Гарри вовсе не уверен, что он любитель таких специфических удовольствий. Но зато он помнит, как подрагивал край крепко стиснутой газеты, каким хриплым был голос, и как блестели глаза. Снейп никогда не предлагал ничего унизительного или болезненного, не будет и в этот раз. И потом — Гарри ведь тоже когда-нибудь осмелится и предложит свою фантазию, и ему не откажут. Гарри усмехнулся, взял душ и начал откручивать насадку.  
  
Гарри как раз мыл руки, когда вошел Снейп. Он положил что-то на полку и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри так, что захотелось прикрыться.   
  
— Встань в ванну и обопрись руками о бортик.  
  
От предвкушения и смущения громко застучало сердце. Гарри наклонился, упершись руками в край ванны, но, представив, как сейчас выглядит с оттопыренной задницей и раздвинутыми ногами, выпрямился.  
  
— Я сказал — наклонись, — услышал он, но вместо этого обернулся.   
  
Снейп уже наполнил водой емкость из плотного прозрачного материала, подвесил ее на держатель для душа и сейчас смазывал наконечник устройства кремом. Гарри проследил взглядом от самого наконечника по всей длине гибкого шланга и остановился только на линии уровня воды. Стало не по себе, он почувствовал, что в ванной холодно и неуютно.  
  
— Тут слишком много воды. Она вся не войдет.  
  
— Здесь столько, сколько нужно, — со странной потусторонней улыбкой ответил Снейп, и выбраться из ванной захотелось еще больше.   
  
Но тут Снейп словно очнулся, вынырнул из грез и увидел, что его партнер волнуется. Он бросил пластмассовую штуку с трубкой в раковину и обнял Гарри за талию. Чтобы дотянуться до его губ, Снейпу пришлось привстать на цыпочки, а Гарри наклониться. Пока они так стояли и целовались, Снейп гладил Гарри по спине и по заднице. Он раздвинул половинки и мазнул пальцем, испачканным в креме, по сжатому отверстию, другой рукой приласкал член.  
  
— А теперь все-таки наклонись, — оторвался он от губ Гарри, сам развернул его спиной и, придерживая рукой под животом, надавил на спину. Гарри послушно согнулся. Все еще переживая ощущения от поцелуя и руки на члене, он вздрогнул и сжался только тогда, когда почувствовал, как Снейп ввел твердый скользкий наконечник в анус.  
  
— Пока так себе ощущения, — пробормотал Гарри, глядя в стенку.  
  
— Сейчас я пущу воду очень медленно. Не зажимайся, стой спокойно, почувствуешь спазмы, постарайся не выталкивать воду, дыши глубже и немного потерпи.  
  
Снейп говорил прохладно и отстраненно, словно проводил медицинскую процедуру. Эта мысль понравилась Гарри. Он крепче сжал бортик ванны и прогнулся в пояснице. Просто нужно представить, что он в больнице, ему нужна клизма. Этот мужчина со спокойным голосом и мягкими прикосновениями — незнакомый врач. Он сейчас просто смотрит на голую задницу с торчащим из нее шлангом, а еще гладит ноги и яйца и вводит кончик пластиковой насадки все глубже.   
  
От фантазий его отвлекли ощущения: изнутри начала распирать теплая вода. За это время Снейп бы не смог влить в него много, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы стало неприятно. Хотелось выдавить из себя все до капли. Помня слова Снейпа, два первых слабых спазма Гарри перетерпел. Третий был сильнее, он нахлынул неожиданно, Гарри успел только охнуть — и по ногам потекла вода. Пришло облегчение. Теперь Гарри не знал: плюнуть на эти игрушки и закончить нелепую возню или постараться удержать в себе остатки воды? Наверное, все же первое.  
  
— Гарри, ну ты что? Терпи, терпи. Дыши и расслабься.  
  
— Я не могу. Ты собираешься влить в меня целый галлон? – Гарри хотел распрямиться, но ласковая твердая рука нажала на спину и не дала этого сделать.  
  
— Не говори ерунды. Просто ты совсем не хочешь терпеть. Повторим.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как его ноги и задницу вытерли мягким полотенцем, и понял, что Снейп снова вводит твердый наконечник, чуть двигая им из стороны в сторону. Гарри замер. Удивительно, но странная процедура начинала приносить удовольствие. Гарри стоял и чувствовал, как медленно в него вливается вода, как палец Снейпа кружит вокруг ануса, поглаживает растревоженное отверстие, отвлекает от спазмов и желания снова вытолкнуть воду.  
  
Гарри опустил голову ниже, чтобы увидеть, как Снейп осторожно оттягивает его мягкий член назад, на себя, дрочит его, поглаживает мошонку. Как просовывает руку дальше между ног и гладит живот. Даже сквозь новые необычные и не слишком приятные ощущения, не смотря на то, что возбудиться в такой остановке казалось невозможным, эти поглаживания были приятны. Внутренности снова скрутило. Гарри сжался изо всех сил, застонал, почувствовал, как весь покрывается холодным липким потом.  
  
— Тише, тише. Ты молодец, терпишь, все делаешь правильно. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, — шептал Снейп. И его голос то и дело переходил на хриплый шепот. Было странно, что он так волнуется, обычно бывало наоборот: волновался Гарри, а Снейп направлял его, придавая уверенности четкими командами.   
  
На дно ванны упало сложенное вдвое большое полотенце.  
  
— Сейчас я уберу трубку. Пожалуйста, сдержись. И ложись на спину.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как наконечник выскальзывает из задницы, и тут же осел на дно ванны: стоять было все труднее. Он взглянул вверх на прозрачную емкость — в ней была только половина той воды, что наливал Снейп. В это время Снейп быстро и аккуратно подсунул под поясницу еще одно сложенное в несколько раз полотенце и раздвинул его ноги, упирая ступни в края ванны. Теперь лежащий на ее дне Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно уязвимым и беспомощным. Сейчас с ним можно сделать что угодно, и он даже не сможет вовремя среагировать.  
  
Но в такой странной позе ― с раздвинутыми ногами и приподнятой задницей ― действительно стало легче. Вода проливалась глубже, растеклась в нем. А потом Снейп, прошептав что-то сам себе, снова ввел наконечник и снял зажим с трубки. Гарри закрыл глаза. Вода текла в него медленно, но непрерывно. Хотелось бы верить, что ему только кажется, но Гарри чувствовал, как раздувается. Вода заполняла его все больше и скоро, казалось, пойдет носом. Он пошевелился и попытался сильнее прижать к себе раскинутые ноги: так было легче, а как он выглядит, в нынешнем состоянии стало совершенно не важно. Гарри казалось, что он уже растянут так, что давление внутри уменьшилось и терпеть стало легче.   
  
И вот тогда, в странной позе, с гибкой трубкой в заднице и третью галлона воды во внутренностях, Гарри почувствовал что-то. Ему нравилось. Не так как обычно, но он понимал, что возбуждается, что хочет, чтобы Снейп ввел наконечник глубже. А лучше палец, а еще лучше член. Вода давила снизу, вызывала дрожь, тягучее ноющее ощущение. Оно определенно приносило удовольствие. Гарри вздохнул и открыл глаза — его всегда впалый живот заметно надулся и, казалось, продолжал раздуваться на глазах от каждого вздоха. Лежащий на бедре член становился все больше, подрагивал и приподнимался. И на эту неожиданную эрекцию Снейп смотрел совершенно дикими глазами, а потом положил руку на растущий живот. И тут Гарри снова скрутило спазмом. Он застонал сквозь зубы. Полностью вставший член уже прижимался к животу и пачкал его прозрачными каплями.   
  
— Тише Гарри, ты молодец. Да, вот так. Терпи, терпи еще. Какой ты сейчас… красивый.  
  
Снейп бормотал это, сидя на краю ванной. Через распахнутые полы халата было видно, что он тоже возбужден. Твердый член покачивался от движений, но Снейп не обращал на него внимания: его взгляд был прикован к животу Гарри. Снейп гладил его по кругу сначала одной рукой, а потом обеими ― от пупка к бокам. Нырял рукой между разведенных ног, гладил яйца, промежность. А потом, когда понял, что Гарри на пределе, начал дрочить его член, не прекращая другой рукой гладить, надавливать и осторожно мять живот.   
  
Удовольствие смешалось с неприятными ощущениями, желание разрядки — с желанием вытолкнуть из себя воду. Ко всему прочему, эта странная поза, вздутый живот, внезапная и какая-то стыдная эрекция, которой не должно было быть, сбивали с толку. Гарри возбудился от неприятной процедуры словно извращенец. И Снейп тоже.  
  
По вискам и лбу тек пот. Снейп промокнул лоб салфеткой и посмотрел Гарри в глаза. В его взгляде было все: неверие, восхищение, удивление, восторг, желание. Все что только возможно.  
  
Глядя в эти умопомрачительные глаза и вцепившись Снейпу в руку, Гарри кончил. Как только его накрыла первая волна, Снейп быстро вытащил из него наконечник, и вода хлынула в сток ванной. Гарри корчился на дне ванны и не понимал от чего ему хорошо: от оргазменных судорог или от огромного, невообразимого облегчения. Оргазм все длился, он был долгим, бесконечным, и вода, которая текла из Гарри, казалось, тоже никогда не кончится.  
  
Но Гарри наконец затих. Он был полностью опустошен. Казалось, вместе с водой и спермой из него вытекло все — эмоции, силы, мысли, слова. Осталась пустая оболочка и остатки приятных ощущений.  
  
Очнулся он оттого, что зашумела вода и кожи коснулась губка. Снейп мыл его сосредоточенно, все так же не обращая внимания на свою эрекцию. Ослабевшие ноги почти не держали, и Гарри чуть не упал, когда Снейп помог ему подняться. Поэтому он просто висел у Снейпа на плече, пока тот кое-как обтирал его полотенцем и вел в спальню.  
  
Гарри обессилено рухнул на кровать, перевернулся на спину и увидел, как Снейп нетерпеливо дергает пояс халата.  
  
— Хочу тебя. Страшно хочу. Какой ты был там… Мерлин! Самый красивый, самый лучший, самый…  
  
Снейп отбросил халат, упал на Гарри сверху и начал целовать губы, шею, уже снова впалый живот. Особенно живот. Он трогал и гладил его, как только что в ванной, чувствительно надавливал, отчего Гарри боялся, что из него снова потечет вода. Снейп угадал его мысли.  
  
— Не волнуйся, ерунда. Неважно. Когда ты лежал там, такой нежный, терпеливый, такой растерянный, это было умопомрачительно. Хочу тебя такого всегда.  
  
Снейп вошел в него одним сильным движением, без смазки, без подготовки. В растревоженный, размятый анус член проник свободно и гладко. Стенки были растянуты, после воды ощущения казались слабее. Гарри чувствовал внутри себя толчки, но они не приносили обычного удовольствия: было приятно, и только.  
  
Зато, похоже, Снейпу нравилось, как свободно скользил член. Он двигался быстро, резко, не было ни плавности, ни пауз, чтобы дать партнеру привыкнуть. Глядя на закушенную губу и прикрытые глаза, Гарри был уверен: Снейп вспоминает то, что видел в ванной ― раздвинутые ноги на бортиках, вздутый, блестящий от пота живот, трубку в заднице.   
  
Гарри сейчас можно было насадить на два члена, он бы смог принять оба. При мысли, что его могли бы трахнуть двое, прилило возбуждение, член дернулся, анус сжался от предвкушения, и Снейпу этого хватило, чтобы со стоном кончить и крепко сжать Гарри в объятиях. Отдышавшись, он медленно вышел, и Гарри тут же почувствовал, как из него полилась смешанная с водой сперма. Жидкости было много, она все текла, и простыня под ним тут же промокла.  
  
— Извини, — зачем-то ляпнул он и наверняка покраснел. И попытался скатиться с кровати.  
  
— Что за глупости, — остановил его Снейп, достал палочку и слегка толкнул Гарри на уже сухую кровать. И тут же согнул ноги Гарри в коленях, раздвинул их пошире и взял член Гарри в рот. Он облизывал головку, выпускал изо рта и снова вбирал член глубоко, до самых яиц. Кончал Гарри все с той же мыслью, что он хочет попробовать с двумя мужчинами. И один из них обязательно должен быть Снейп. Чтобы сосать ему, пока тот, другой, будет трахать его сзади. Или посмотреть, как Снейп возьмет другого, увидеть со стороны, как все выглядит.

  
***

  
  
— Думаешь, как уговорить меня повторить? — спросил Гарри, наблюдая, как Снейп задумчиво смотрит в потолок.  
  
— Думаю, какое свое желание покажешь ты. Понравится ли оно мне.  
  
— Мне же сегодня понравилось, пусть не сразу, но в этом действительно что-то есть. Может быть, и тебе понравится тоже.  
  
— Делай, что хочешь, только еще раз прошу: перестань варить мне по утрам кофе. И пить невозможно, и тебя обижать не хочется, — усмехнулся Снейп, обнял Гарри, и они оба уснули.  
  
Думосбор остался стоять на столе, готовый показать любое желание Гарри.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Любые желания"


End file.
